Many the Miles
by Pearl of Hope
Summary: Charlotte Oliva Readinger-Malfoy, otherwise known as Coco, had the perfect life...until the Order found her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own anything you recognize : )

Please review, I'd really like your opinions. This IS written for you to read. Flames are accepted.

Chapter one.

I stared. Hard.

He stared. Harder.

Unmoving we waited, our parents and our Lord discussing the terms of our arrangement. Even at twelve I understood the implications of what it all entailed: sex and money. Fate played no hand, Aphrodite looked away and Lady Luck had nothing to do with it. It came down to one thing and one thing only. Power.

I was the new Mrs. Malfoy before the morning.

-Five Years Later-

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy." I smiled squirming as the roughness of jaw nuzzled my neck. The warmth of his body pressed next to mine a familiar comfort.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy." His lips formed a small smiled against my throat.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles."

"My favorite."

This was Draco's last year at Hogwarts. I'll admit- I couldn't wait to get him to myself again.

We lived in America, New York. I went to a private wizarding school in New York, near enough that I could commute from home. I grew up in Philadelphia, about a 6-hour drive from where I lived now with Draco. When we first moved here it took some time getting used to, though he'll never admit it- it was harder on Draco. There was no war here. Draco, Lord Voldemort's successor, was a little more free here, an ocean away from the stress of it all. This doesn't mean he feels anymore favorably about mixed bloods or muggles he is just smart enough to appreciate muggle inventions and ideas.

Blood purity is just as important as paying bills here as well. The intermarriage of cousins, surprisingly, doesn't happen. This is because the Elders, a board of 108 wizards who govern our wizarding society, allow purebloods to marry "Mudbloods," rightly so. "Mudbloods" or magical children with non-magical parents are actually purebloods in that they, like Purebloods, have only a magical essence. Their parents, though lacking in magical abilities, like a squib, both were descendents of pureblood witches and wizards from one point or another. The magical gene was passed down until it found a match.

This was one of the hardest things Draco had to learn when he moved to America.

I headed down to the kitchen, the sunlight casting a dreamy glow in the unlit room. As I pulled out the ingredients to make waffles I heard the water turn on in the shower. An unstoppable smile moved its way across my lips.

I'll admit, I fell in love with him.

The first few years were hard and awkward; we had a guardian to look over us. But as the years went on, things just seemed to change. I felt happy with him, he was never unkind to me. He was a good man.

I know this sounds somewhat oxymoronic: Draco Malfoy a good man. I know that he isn't. I know that he's done horrible things; he was breed to be the ultimate weapon. He has killed and tortured. I force myself to remain ignorant. Our Lord and our parents also protect myself, and many of the other young brides, especially those with children, from it all.

Draco has never showed me that side of him though. He keeps that part of him separate from our relationship.

I felt the warmth from Draco's body as he came to stand behind me, having practically swallowed his waffles whole; his arms found their way around my waist and his face to the side of my neck. He inhaled deeply before turning me around to face him. His lips easily found mine.

This was bliss.

Just as his lips began a wicked decent down my throat the alarm I had set went off.

"Drake. We have to go."

"Mhmm."

"Dra-mm-Drake."

"We've got time."

We both knew we didn't have time. I wanted him to stay. He wanted to stay even more. However we both knew he had to go. Worse yet we both knew that when he left there was a chance he wouldn't ever come back.

I didn't want him to go.

He seemed to read my mind and pulled back to look at me. Neither of us said anything, he hands tightened ever so slightly on my upper arms. His eyes were blank.

"Draco I-"

"Don't," He breathed pulling me towards him he wrapped his arms around me. Engulfing me in the strength and safety of his arms. His lips brushed my forehead before he rested his cheek onto the top of my head. "I know."

I wrapped my arms around him, fisting his shirt in my hands.

"I know." He repeated with a soft sigh, that, in itself, spoke volumes.

I buried my face in his chest, enjoying the last few moments I had with him before he had to go back to school.

Hands intertwined we walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. Many people gave him looks- some reproachful while many were fearful. I knew the look on his face- completely emotionally blank, cold, and fear invoking.

My hood was pulled up over my head to hide my face; I wasn't supposed to come but I had to say goodbye. Draco's parents were with mine in America, and I didn't want Draco to be alone on his send off for his last year.

I noticed a large group of red heads, anger welling up in my chest at the sight.

Harry Potter.

God he's disgusting.

Draco gave my hand a light squeeze, turning my attention back to him. I used my abilities and reached out with my mind to him. Since our actions were limited in public I showed him how much I loved him. I reached up with a hand gloved in white vintage lace to touch his face. His hand came up to cup mine.

There was no need to vocalize our thoughts; the simple gesture did if for us.

_I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Please review! This is written for you to read and I can't grow as a writer without being critiqued.

Thanks to GemmiR for my first review!! Much love!!

I don't own anything you recognize from our friend J Rowl

Chapter two.

The first few weeks back at school was always bittersweet. I missed Draco like crazy. We were limited in our communication until the middle of the semester as per the Dark Lords orders.

On the upside I was able to hanging out with my friends more, and have some time alone! Don't get me wrong, I love the guy to smithereens, but I wouldn't mind some time where I didn't have to look right, and act right, and all that other crap that's been beat into my head since birth.

Wearing my favorite vintage dress from the early 60's, I headed over to the café as I was appt to do every Tuesday and Thursday after class. It was luckily on the same block as our building. I didn't even have to order at this point. The girl behind the counter handed me my drink and I handed her the exact change.

As I sat down at my usual table, smoothing out the white cotton fabric dotted with blue flowers, I couldn't help but admire the sunshine on the busy streets outside.

"Excuse me, mind if I sit here a bit, all the other tables are full."

I turned with a smile towards the person speaking. I forced said smile to stay in place as I recognized who it was.

"Sure."

As a precaution Draco had made me use my "abilities" to memorize the magical essence and photos of all of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. One of whom, was sitting across the table from me now. Tonks. I stretched my senses- sure enough there were a few more on the street around the building.

"Your accent, you're from England?" I asked diplomatically, forcing myself to relax into my chair.

"Yes, actually, I'm visiting a friend near by. I had some time to kill while she finishes up work."

I smiled, "How are you finding your stay?"

Through my wedding ring I focused a sense of urgency, knowing Draco would feel it.

"Great thanks."

I opened my mouth to compliment her God-awful blouse, when my blackberry began to ring on the table. "Oh! I'm sorry. I have to get this."

I calmly stood to leave, I saw her tense out of the corner of my eye, "It was lovely chatting with you."

"_Whats wrong?"_ Draco's imperative voice came over the phone as I walked down the block towards our building.

"Yes. I just finished ordering the flowers for your mother." I used the code for Order of the Phoenix.

"_Fuck. How many?"_

"Just 3, do you think that will be enough?"

"_Go back to the apartment, stay there. I'm coming."_

"Okay, I'll pick up the mail now. Love you."

I walked to the front desk and asked if we had any mail, which we didn't but I knew that I was being followed.

Once in the safety of the stairwell I apparated directly into or living room. I breathed a sigh of relief, and sat down on the nearest sofa.

"Mrs. Malfoy." One our maids came into the room.

"What is it Lillian?"

"There are three guest here to see you."

My head snapped up, eyes narrowed. "What? Did you let them in? Who are they?"

"You said you were expecting guests later."

"Yes. My mother and mother-in-law. Not strangers!" I hissed angrily, a snapping tone to my voice. "Where are they?"

"Th-they're i-in the yellow parlor."

I sighed, being angry at Lillian was not going to help. "I'm sorry Lillian." Draco would probably fire her later. "They are a part of the Order."

She gasped, her eyes widening in fear.

"Alert my mother and Mrs. Black-Malfoy that their visit must be rescheduled." She turned to leave, I noticed her hands shaking. She was afraid of Draco. I placed my hand on her arm. "Lillian, I suggest that you pack your things and leave afterwards. I'll deal with my husband."

Pausing, she released a breath of relief. "Thank you."

"Now go."

I walked into the parlor and noticed that Tonks was indeed sitting on my white and yellow striped couch with two men. Draco finally won, we'd have to get rid of it now. I really liked that couch.

"Hello again. I'm sorry to interrupt, but you forgot your gloves at the table. I tried to come after you but you seemed to be in a hurry." She stood and handed me the gloves.

As my fingers brushed them, I felt the uncomfortable tugging feeling of a poorly made portkey on my navel.

I landed, still standing, in an office I had only ever seen in Draco's memories.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss. Readinger."

I spun and plainly looked at the old bespectacled man behind the desk.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own anything you recognize from J. Rowl.

Reviews of all type (good or bad) are wanted! This is for written for you, I want to hear your voice!

Thank you Allimba, and SweetieCherrie for their reviews on chapter 2!

SweetieCherrie: Thanks a million! That's a lovely idea that I will keep in mind as I continue but I can't promise that that is what will happen. Much love!

Chapter three.

I _really_ hope this is a joke.

"Excuse me?" I calmly asked, ignoring the stern professors flanking him.

"I do believe that we have never had the opportunity for a proper introduction. As I hope you'll remember I was at your first holy communion." He had a wonderfully grandfather-like tone that I was not falling for. "However I do not think that I have had the honor of actually meeting you." The Headmaster peered over his half moon glasses at me with a small smile.

"Charmed, I'm sure." I nodded my head in standard politeness, "Why am I here?"

"Right down to business, attributes, no doubt, you inherited from your father."

"Mr. Dumbledore, though I do appreciate this enthralling conversation- I have very angry, very powerful, people searching for me. Last they know, I was with you're lovely little metamorphmagus over there and her two goonies so lets please drop this bullshit and get this over with."

The women to his right looked quite taken aback. Snape, on his left, sneered. Dumbledore dropped his grandfatherly demeanor and glared.

"Are you aware, Miss. Readinger, that it is considered against the law to marry two wizards, under the age of 14? Especially when one of the children is purposefully being hidden from the government because of their abilities." Dumbledore intoned.

Of course I knew this, it's one of the main reasons I hardly went to England.

"I know the law Mr. Dumbledore, I have no idea as to how this pertains to me however." I spoke coolly. It was not common knowledge here that the Malfoy heir was married.

"I believe you do Miss. Readinger, Mr. Malfoy would be sorely disappointed to find his wife perminantly missing. Don't you agree?" Dumbledore kept his tone light, though we both knew the weight his threat held.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"No, my dear Miss. Readinger, it's merely an inquisition." His eyes sparkled.

"What do you want?" My eyes narrowed.

"I dare say you already know."

I did however I made no gesture of acknowledgement.

"Attend Hogwarts for your final year and we will discuss the specific's later."

A pregnant pause drifted across the room. A silent acquiescence was unwillingly pulled from me.

"Now lets get you sorted, Miss Readinger."

"Do please address me by my married name Mr. Dumbledore."

"Mrs. Malfoy." He gestured towards an old stool with an old misshapen hat seated on top.

An assorted variety of reactions crossed the features of both the professors standing at Dumbledores sides, as well as the three other Order members positioned at various locations around the room.

I was sorted into Ravenclaw. Though having refused dorm living I was directed to my husband's rooms.

Snape, the half blood traitor, escorted me to the head's dorms.

"Egi Actum," I said to the unimpressive painting.

When I stepped in I was greeted warmly by Draco's dog, Maggie.

"Hi my love." I murmured squatting down to scratch her head. I laughed as she gave me puppy kisses. "Where's your daddy?"

"Excuse me. What are you doing in here?" I glanced up. My eyes were assaulted by the sight of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. All three looking semi-shocked by Maggie's, no doubt sudden, friendly reaction.

Granger and Weasley I could deal with, if they weren't both blood traitors. Potter, however, could rot in hell.

"You must be Hermione Granger." I said taking a few steps forward and extending my hand. "Draco has told me a lot about you."

I would have to pretend to get along, at least with Granger, after all I would be living here.

"I am." She looked uneasy. Unsure if this was a trick or not. I quickly slipped into her mind and reassured her. She was an amazingly talented witch, too bad she was on the wrong side. "Do you go here?"

"Yes actually, I just transferred."

"I didn't know you could do that." Weasley piped up eyeing me cautiously.

"Nor did I." Granger agreed, her brow furrowed.

"Special circumstances." I smiled welcomingly just as the portrait swung open with a very loud angry bang.

Draco strode in determinedly, followed by Blaise, Theo, Terry, Greg, and Vince. They all looked angry, and indomitable; it was quite the sight.

"Malfoy." Granger shouted. He ignored her in favor of turning to Blaise. "Malfoy!"

They surrounded him, speaking in hushed voices.

"Coco." Theo whispered causing my very handsome husband's head to snap up. The look in his eyes caused me take a breath. He looked scary. His eyes were dark, unyielding and furious.

I immediately synced our minds, letting him know that it actually was me.

Draco walked over to me and grabbed me tightly by the upper arms, more tightly then he meant to. Dragging me against him he brutally crushed his lips to mine.

"Get your hands off of her!" Potter yelled whipping out his wand.

Draco pulled away with a fierce growl. "Why would I? She's my wife."

The "Golden" Trio's eyes went wide.

I heard the portrait door gently snap shut as our friends slipped out.

Ignoring the questions from the three Stooges, Draco quickly ushered me up to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much dangermouse92, GemmiR, and SweetieCherrie for their reviews! You guys rock!

Chapter 4

The second the door had closed Draco's hands found my skin. I melted into him. Arching, pressing my body against his. He lifted me with practiced ease and laid me gently on the bed. Our lips meeting feverishly, pulling his bottom lip into my mouth with a light tug. I felt his resolve completely crumble. He kissed me with no restraint, like it was the first and last time he'd ever kiss me.

There was no stopping him, even if I had wanted to. He was kissing my skin. Touching me. Molding my body to his. Hip to hip. Chest to chest. My breast scraping against the light hair on this chest.

He tore his clothes off. Needing to feel his skin against mine. I held him back for a moment, admiring the hard lines of his body. I had never seen so much strength in a body. The way his muscles moved beneath his skin caused me to shiver. I put a hand behind his neck and pulled my body against his crushing his lips to mine.

Every time Draco looked at his little wife he felt blessed. She was beautiful. Not skinny, no pointy angles, but soft feminine curves. His eyes gorged on the feast before him admiring her creamy white skin. Loving every inch. Her slim waist, curved hips, the hollow of her delicate throat. God she was perfect.

His hands found my breast, my bottom. His lips trailed down my throat and drew my nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over it until it was taught, and I was gasping. Kissing me again he slid his fingers inside of me. God I wanted him so bad. I urged him forward. I couldn't stand this, and he new it.

I slid my hand down between our bodies and wrapped it around the base of his member eliciting a growl from the god-like man a top of me.

Switching our position he pulled he to his chest, his back against the headboard. I position myself above him and he guided himself inside of me. After that I was unable to think. I couldn't feel anything other then the heat our body made. His length filled me so completely, so naturally, that I couldn't stop myself from moaning. God I never wanted this to end.

He switched our position again, taking control. He moved me beneath him. His fingers found the little nub inches from my entrance and he quickly brought me over the edge. He was unrelenting and soon I felt myself climbing once again. His thrusting picked up; I dug my fingers into his back urging him forward. His final thrust made me orgasm again. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my throat.

He stayed on top of me after he came, his warm seed spilling inside of me. I traced his face with my fingers. Memorizing the plane of his nose, the curve of his lips, the shape of his eyebrow. I missed him. His eyes stayed locked on my face, content.

There were no need for words.


End file.
